el reencuentro entre un zorro y un perro
by narutoinuzumaki
Summary: naruto y kiba se conocieron a los 5 años de edad pero una serie de problemas lograron separar a este gran par de amigos , ya han pasado mas de 11 años desde que estos 2 no se han vuelto a ver, pero la fuerza del destino los reencontrara de nuevo, con ello deberán de hacer memoria y enfrentarse a aquellos problemas que alguna vez habían desecho esta gran amistad.


era una mañana muy tranquila en la ciudad de konoha, Al parecer a nuestro amigo se le había echo

tarde como de costumbre, Naruto uzumaki un alumno promedio de la preparatoria estatal de la ciudad.

el chico era una persona muy tranquila, Tenia los ojos azules, El cabello rubio muy claro y la piel muy blanca, Es muy lindo y atento con sus amigos, La gran mayoria del tiempo mostraba una sonrisa

muy grande de oreja a oreja, Aunque por lo natural este estaba triste ya que sus padres fallecieron cuando el tenia 3 anos, Termino en un orfanatorio asta poder salir, Era muy fuerte al parecer, Pero se sentía muy solo.

Era el momento de que su vida cambiara, Estaba a mediados de terminar el primer ano de preparatoria.

- ah...-bostezaba muy tranquilamente apenas si el chico podía abrir los ojos-

- !E-eh!, ¿tan tarde es?-el rubio dijo en un tono bastante preocupado-

- demonios si llego tarde de nuevo, el maestro yamato me matara!-

El rubio al parecer tenia muy buen físico sus abdominales y sus pectorales no eran exageradamente grandes, Pero

por lo menos se podría decir que si estaba marcado, Su rostro lo ayudaba mucho, Ya que tenia unas marcas muy peculiares en el rostro

eran como 3 rayitas en cada una de sus mejillas que asimilaban a los bigotes de un gato.

- Demonios, !Debo apresurarme! -el rubio corría de camino a su escuela-

La ciudad era muy tranquila a esas horas del día, aunque tenia sus grandes desventajas, El aroma de los gases de los automóviles

estaban por el aire, Ademas del escándalo del trafico que se escuchaba de la mañana por los habitantes,

El rubio se ponía de muy mal humor por ello, Sobretodo con los pandilleros que se encontraba de camino a su escuela.

-el rubio pensaba mientras aun corría- ´´debo llegar rápido antes de que cierren la puerta principal y deba entrar a escondidas de nuevo´´

- ?A donde vas con tanta prisa? -se escucho una voz que salia de los callejones-

- ?E-eh?, ah eres tu, Ahora no tengo tiempo ¿si? -el rubio miraba con desprecio al chico que salia de los callejones-

- !Je!, ?ni para mi bombón? -el pelinegro decía sacando una navaja de su pantalón-

- Así es~, !en especial para ti idiota! -el rubio sonrió para después golpear al pelinegro y salir corriendo-

Los pandilleros eran muy molestos con el rubio, Ya que al parecer les llamaba la atención lo lindo que era,

A le molestaba mucho, Ya que el los desprecia y considera un desperdicio, Una molestia para la sociedad. Y en especial a uno que ya se gano su

lugar en la lista, Sasuke Uchiha era el que mas le molestaba.

-´´ese idiota!,Quisiera hacerle entender de una buena vez, Pero en fin no tengo tiempo que perder´´ -el rubio penso mientras continuaba corriendo-

- Solo quedan 15 minutos, Apenas y lo lograre si no me obligaran a ir a la oficina de la directora..-

- Vamos prometí ya no llegar mas tarde y lo cumpliré, !De veras! -tomo aire y aumento la velocidad-

cuando ya quedaba poco tiempo, El rubio lo logro entro a la preparatoria con 4 minutos de sobra, Estaba exhausto pero contento de haberlo logrado.

- Apenas si lo lograste Naruto-el guardia lo observaba de una manera algo molesta-

- Si lo se, Discúlpeme ya volverá a suceder oficial shisui - hizo una reverencia mientras recuperaba el aliento-

- Esta bien, Solo apresúrate a entrar-el guardia suspiro y dejo entrar al rubio-

- Si esta bien, gracias-

La escuela era bastante grande, Ya que era la mejor escuela de toda la ciudad, Había distintos amigos de naruto ya muy bien conocidos por el, Ya que lo acompañaban desde el preescolar,

entre ellos estaba, Sakura haruno, Una chica muy lista y atlética de muy bonito cabello color rosa y ojos verdes, Ino yamanaka, Una chica linda de ojos azules muy claros y cabello rubio blancuzco, Hinata hyuga, Una chica muy tímida

de cabello largo negro y extrañamente sus ojos de color totalmente blancos, Neji hyuga, Primo de hinata increíblemente muy parecidos, Shikamaru nara, Un chico muy arrogante y flojo de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, Sai un chico de piel extremadamente pálida y ojos negros,

Shino aburame, un chico bastante serio de cabello negro y sus ojos de color desconocidos ya que siempre lleva gafas oscuras, Y por ultimo pero no menos importante para el rubio, Kiba inuzuka, Un chico muy atractivo de cabello castaño poco obscuro, Muy extrovertido, Pero bastante era muy serio con Naruto lo cual lo hacia desanimarse un poco,

El era el único con algo en su rostro ademas de naruto, Tiene dos marcas en forma de triangulo invertido en su rostro, De un color rojo vivo que le traía de vez en cuando problemas en la escuela, Ya que eran permanentes y tenia la piel de un color moreno claro.

- ´´?D-deberia?, y que tal si me regaña de todas maneras, O peor que me manden con la directora tsunade´´ -pensaba delante de la puerta sin que este se moviera

- !Ya entra de una buena vez naruto! -grito el profesor desde el otro lado de la puerta-

- ´´Estoy muerto´´ -pensó el rubio para abrir la puerta-

- ¿Que horas son estas de llegar?, Uzumaki naruto-el profesor pregunto en un tono muy molesto-

- L-lo siento profesor-naruto estaba muy avergonzado ya que todos sus compañeros observaban como lo reprendían-

- Como sea, Como llegaste tarde solo queda un asiento vació -el profesor señalo una banca junto con el moreno-

-´´!C-con kiba!´´-naruto se quedo inmóvil y se sonrojo-

- ¿Que es lo que estas esperando?-el profesor volvió a llamarle la atención-

- !Y-ya voy!- el rubio mientras comenzó a caminar a donde se encontraba el moreno-

Al parecer naruto tuvo muy mala suerte, ¿sera? ya que al parecer le llama la atención el moreno, se sentó junto a el pero al parecer este ni lo tomaba en cuenta, El estaba muy ocupado tomando apuntes de la clase,

Lo cual hacia que el naruto se deprimiera un poco, Ya que al parecer casi nunca tenia oportunidades de estar con el a solas, Ya que siempre estaban juntos con mas amigos y el no le hablaba y si no era eso estaba con hinata, La cual fue su novia durante la secundaria.

-H-hola -naruto sonrió-

...-el moreno siguió en lo suyo-

-el rubio se sentó y pensaba- ´´ S-solo me ignoro´´

asi paso el tiempo de la clase de matemáticas con el profesor yamato y tocaba la de literatura con el profesor hatake, La cual el moreno era la que mas detestaba,

Ya que no era bueno para eso, Y por lo natural olvidaba todo lo que le encargaban para trabajar en clase, Asi que solo se dispuso a dibujar, Mientras entraba el maestro kakashi al salón para dar comienzo a la clase.

- !No puede ser si vino la anciana de nuevo!-comenzó a revisar en su mochila-

- !Demonios!, Otra vez lo olvide-kiba simplemente lanzo su mochila al suelo

-el rubio lo miraba despistadamente-

- Bien muchachos como es de costumbre, Su compañero kiba no trajo los materiales para trabajar, Asi que tendrán que hacerlo por parejas -el maestro daba las indicaciones mientras observaba al moreno molesto-

- Y no se preocupen chicos, Como están sentados es como quiero que sean las parejas y sin cambios, Ahora comiencen a trabajar -el maestro termino de dar las indicaciones y se sentó en su mesa-

Esta al parecer seria la oportunidad perfecta para el rubio, Por fin podría tener esa tan esperada interacción con el moreno, Se sentía muy emocionado y a la vez muy nervioso, Ya que no sabia muy bien que decirle. Pero decidió calmarse

para comenzar a trabajar, Después de todo naruto no quería actuar de una manera muy tonta frente al chico que le gustaba.

- K-kiba, yo are la escritura y tu haces el dibujo ¿si? -naruto trato de tomar la iniciativa-

- Eh?-el moreno lo miraba con desprecio-

- !A-ah!, L-lo siento, No debo escoger sin antes haber preguntado ¿verdad? -el rubio se estaba poniéndose nervioso antes las reacciones del moreno

- Que raro eres-el moreno miraba a naruto como un bicho raro por sus acciones-

- ´´N-no seas tan duro conmigo´´-el rubio pensó muy ofendido

- Yo me voy, No me interesa esta clase -el moreno se levanto para salir del salón dejando solo a naruto-

- Naruto simplemente se quedo sentado aun muy sorprendido por la acción del moreno, El no comprendía que era lo que le había echo como para estar tan molesto con el.

El maestro kakashi tomo nota y no dejaría entrar a kiba durante un plazo de 2 días, Mientras que a naruto le puso los puntos de los dos, Sin la necesidad de hacer el trabajo, El maestro se molesto ya que el conocía la situación sentimental de naruto, Causada por la perdida

de sus padres, En realidad todos los maestros y personal de la escuela lo sabian, El maestro trato de subirle los animos a naruto después de su clase.

-Lo siento naruto-el maestro observaba atentamente al rubio

- N-no hay nada que disculpar -naruto sonrió tiernamente al percatarse de que el profesor lo observaba con cuidado

- Ah ya veo, Eres tan animado como siempre ~ -la maestro correspondió la sonrisa y salio del salón de clases no sin antes despedirse-

- Cuídate naruto y esfuérzate ~

- Si claro maestro ~ -el rubio sonrió para después quedarse solo en el salón-

Llego la hora del receso por ese mismo motivo todos ya habían salido del salón, A naruto le agradaba el receso, Pero esa vez solo quería derramar algunas lagrimas para sentirse mejor ese día, El había desarrollado una habilidad muy increíble, En realidad casi parecía un poder, El sonreía de una manera tan reluciente

que quien lo viera, Pensaba que su vida era perfecta y que el era muy feliz, Pero toda gran habilidad tiene su precio, Llegaban momentos en los que naruto se deprimía demasiado y ciertas ocasiones llegaba al extremo de tratar de quitarse la vida,

Lloraba como si no hubiera un mañana para el, Pero el jamas demostraba estos sentimientos ante nadie ya que el no quería Que nadie mas sufriera como el.

- S-solo quiero ir al baño-el rubio caminaba rápidamente mientras contenía las lagrimas-

- ´´?P-porque me haces daño kiba?, ¿Porque?´´-el rubio pensaba muy desesperadamente

Naruto simplemente se encerró dentro de un baño y empezó a llorar aunque trataba de calmarse para que no lo escucharan, No queria que nadie se diera cuenta de lo mal que se sentía, Pero ya no pudo soportarlo mas y tuvo que desahogarse en el baño de su escuela, Sin esperar que tal vez un chico inesperadamente entrara y lo escuchara llorar.

- ¿Q-que fue lo que te hice?, !Y-yo te ayude a estar con ella!

- Y ?De esta manera me lo agradeces?-el rubio hablaba solo mientras sus lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas

Naruto estaba demasiado dolido por la forma en la cual kiba le estaba tratando, Ya olvidando por completo que se encontraba dentro de un baño publico de su escuela empezó a desahogarse, Pero al parecer alguien estaba al otro lado del baño donde este se encontraba y no pudo evitar escuchar cada palabra que este estaba diciendo

entre sollozos.

-K-ki..-naruto no podía ni siquiera hablar y al parecer su plan era quedarse encerrado y no salir nunca de ese lugar-

- ´´Q-quien es?´´ -El chico que se encontraba en el otro baño trataba de reconocer la voz del rubio

- !T-te odio Kiba!, ?P-porque me haces esto?-el rubio grito el nombre del moreno ya perdiendo levemente la cordura

- ´´K-kiba?, D-dios esto me esta comenzando a preocupar´´-el otro chico seguía escuchando a naruto llorar desde la otra cabina de baño tratando de buscar una manera de mejorar la situación


End file.
